


Taking a Day Off [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [152]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Watching cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Sam take a day off to relax. They build a blanket fort and watch cartoons.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 20
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Taking a Day Off [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Cartoons” [E3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
